The futrue in the past
by aurorahmx
Summary: TRMM 作为Hogwarts的一幅画像，胖妇人知道所有Gryffindor的秘密，包括很久很久以前一个女孩和Slytherin王子的故事。


过往中的未来

当画家在右下角签下自己名字的时候，魔法就开始生效了。画中微胖的女子慢慢地睁开了眼睛，然后慵懒地仰头打了个哈欠。

"哦。"而她马上就想起了一件很重要的事情，"您能给我一面镜子吗？画家先生，我想看看我自己。"

画家微笑着拿来一面镜子，捧在手中让女子仔细端详。

"皮肤的颜色很好，发式……我想很适合我，我喜欢这双眼睛。"女子用手抚过自己卷发、脸颊，然后慢慢往下。"不过……你不觉得你把我画得胖了一些吗？"

女子抬眼看向一直和颜悦色的画家，然后侧过身低下头。"你看，我有双下巴！如果你能……"

"不，你这样很美，Cynthia。"画家温柔却又坚定地打断了她的建议，"你永远是最美丽的。"

*

*

"Cynthia，那是他夫人的名字。她以前是Gryffindor，所以我现在才成为了Gryffindor的守护人。"胖夫人满意地看着围绕在自己身边听得如痴如醉的女孩子们，这是一场传统的聚会，每当有新伙伴到来画像们就会聚在一起举办自己的狂欢派对。

"哦，这真是很浪漫！"手捧花篮的女孩捂着胸口说道，"他一定非常非常爱她的妻子。"

胖夫人从她的花篮里拿了一支玫瑰，闻了闻然后别在胸前。在这样的场合，她永远是最受欢迎的那个，因为她仿佛有着说不完的故事。"要说起浪漫……Hogwarts也发生过不少风流韵事呢。"

"真的吗？"女孩子们显然被她的话题吸引了，纷纷拉长了脖子。"我听说差点没头的尼克执意死后要回来Hogwarts是因为Grey夫人，而Grey夫人……"

"那不算什么。"胖夫人打断了她的话。女孩子们在这个世界生活的经验还太浅了，她们以后就会明白，她可以告诉她们Dumbledore学生时代曾经暗恋过占星课的女教授，Weasley家的双胞胎曾经交换过约会对象……但是幽灵、画像、雕塑之间的故事是不该也不能被拿来当聊天的话题的。他们没有生命他们难以消亡，所以流言的困扰对于他们来说是永远无法消散的。"我曾经呀……"

*

*

"你怕我吗？孩子？"

阴影中的男孩转头看向她，"当然不，夫人。"

"那么你为什么要站在那么远的地方，不过来哪？"胖夫人对他眨了眨眼。她不禁赞叹这真是一个相当漂亮的男孩，黑色的头发微微打着卷，苍白的脸庞上嵌着一双黑曜石般的眼睛，五官锋利然而不失精致。

他有些诧异地看着丰润的女子，但是马上又垂下了眼帘把脸庞淹没在了黑暗之中。

看来是有一些害羞。胖夫人想到。

"你是在等谁吗？"她摆出自己最为和善的笑容，"需要我帮你去叫吗？你要知道我可认识每一个Gryffindor的学生。"

"不，谢谢。"暗处，他的回答礼貌却又冷漠，似乎在暗示不想再和她交谈。

胖夫人嘟起嘴，当她刚想要开个小差去找白马骑士聊聊怎样在梅雨天保持画内环境湿度，Gryfflndor休息室的门打开了。

黑暗中的男孩直起了身，"McGonagall。"

胖夫人看着玩味把手支在了下巴上棕头发的女孩停下脚步。

"Riddle?"女孩子的声音里有一丝惊讶，"你找我吗？"

"是的。"男孩迟疑了一秒钟，然后走了过来。

"他等了你很久了呢，Minverva。"胖夫人在一旁补充道，然而她却明显地感觉到自己的好意召来了一道冰冷的目光。

"怎么了？"Minerva歪了歪脑袋。

"你……"男孩微微锁紧了眉头，"你可以借我一把扫帚吗？"

胖夫人大失所望的打了个哈欠，她本来期望着的可是浪漫的约会邀请——哦，不过从他们的年龄来看，的确是还太早了一点。

女孩打量了他片刻，"怎么回事？"

"明天Slytherin要选拔找球手，Malfoy他们把所有学校的公共扫帚都藏了起来。"

"什么？！"Minerva叫到，"那可是学校的财产，Malfoy怎么可以……"

"没有可以帮助我的人了。"那个Riddle男孩打断了她的话，"我想或许只有你。"

女孩思考了片刻，"你为什么这么认为？"

"你不喜欢Malfoy是吗？"

"不能算不喜欢，只是……"Minerva瘪了瘪嘴，"好吧，继续。"

"我想要打败他。"男孩坚决而冷酷的语气让胖夫人感到有些惊讶，他不像在说一场十几岁孩子之间的游戏，更像是在说一场殊死的较量。"Malfoy想让我没有办法参加选拔，因为他知道我比他更强，我会让所有人都忘了他。"

女孩静静地看着他，没有说话。胖夫人想男孩子的心里必然应该是忐忑的，他一定很在意明天的事情，然而他一丁点儿也没有表现出自己真实的情感——或许那是因为他眼睛的颜色太过深邃？胖夫人以为。

Minerva一言不发地掉转头，钻进了Gryffindor休息室。

"呃……"胖夫人依然想要说些什么，"你不喜欢Malfoy？我也不喜欢他！"

而这一次，Riddle似乎终于对她的话产生了一点点兴趣。"为什么？"

"他嘲笑我胖！"因为恼怒，胖夫人的脸庞涨成了一只红苹果。"他那竹竿似的身材才是索然无味的哪！"

男孩露出了一丝微笑，尽管那样的弧度几乎要用分毫来衡量。

"你是怎么认识Minerva的？"男孩回温的态度也让胖夫人重新提起了八卦的兴致，特别是当她看清男孩子的领带是绿色的时候。

男孩似乎并不想回答这个问题。

"放心吧，我会保密的！"她举起手，做发誓状。

"她曾经帮助过我，曾经……两次。"男孩低声说道，他似乎并不想承认这样的事实，但是显然又不能把它忘却。

"哦，这是我们的Minerva。"胖夫人自豪地咧嘴一笑。

男孩没有回答，只是低头看着自己的脚尖。气氛慢慢地变得又有些沉闷。

"对了！你的父亲叫什么名字！"可是胖夫人依然锲而不舍地想让男孩子多说几句，"告诉我，我认识300年里Hogwarts所有的学生。"

男孩子的脸色突然之间沉了下来，"我的父亲没有上过Hogwarts。"

他几乎咬着牙陈述完了这个事实。

"哦。"胖夫人想自己明白为什么那个Malfoy要欺负他了，"你是麻瓜出生的孩子？没有关系，我见过很多……"

"我才不是泥巴种！"男孩子苍白的脸上突然出现的红晕让人觉得有些害怕，但是很快他就让自己冷静了下来。"我妈妈……我妈妈是Merope Gaunt。"

"Gaunt，Gaunt……"胖夫人托着腮想了片刻，"啊！我知道这个名字！"

"真的吗？"男孩仰起头，第一次正视她。"你……你认识她？"

"当然了，她是个挺高的女孩，头发也是黑色的，对吗？"胖夫人比划着。

男孩没有回答，他黑色的眸子里有一种不可辨识的东西。

"她还是Slytherin家族的人哪！"为了表示自己对那个久远名字的了解，胖夫人补充道。

"什么？"惊讶在男孩的脸上迅速蔓延。

"你不知道吗？"她眨了眨眼睛，"你和Slytherin有血缘关系，你妈妈的家族是……"

"给你。"正在这个时候，Minerva从里面走了出来，她手里拿着自己的扫把——那是她今年生日刚收到的礼物。

"谢谢。"男孩有些贪婪地摸着扫把光滑的握柄。可怜的孩子！胖夫人突然感觉眼睛一酸，因为这时她才注意到男孩寒酸的衣着。

"忘记Malfoy好吗？"Minerva正色道，"他是个傻瓜，没有必要为了一个傻瓜去飞行。"

男孩子愣了一下，抬眼看向比自己略微高些的女孩。

"还有，"Minerva扬起了唇，露出了一抹爽朗的笑容。"祝你好运，明天！"

*

*

"后来他们就相爱了吗？"

"没有那么快，当时他们都还是孩子。"胖夫人耐心的解释道，"不过后来，的确是的。"

她伸出胖胖的手指指向不远的地方，"就是在那里，在占星楼上男孩第一次吻了女孩。"

在场的姑娘们听到这里都发出了羡慕的赞叹，她们甚至没有时间去想一下为什么胖夫人会连这个都知道，占星楼里没有画框。

"你说那个男孩是个Slytherin？"秋千女孩抬头问道。胖夫人并没有告诉姑娘们故事中人物的真实身份，她有太多的理由可以搪塞过去——过去的时间太长了，而她每年又要记住那么多学生的名字。但是这些她都记得，那不是她的故事，但都是她的回忆她的过往。

"是的，而且据我所知他后来还成为了Slytherin的级长。再后来还成为了男学生会主席哪！"胖夫人回答。况且，那是个不容易被遗忘的男孩。因为他的英俊，因为他特殊的身份，因为他无法被望到底的双眸。

"如果可能的话，我也想和一个Slytherin谈一场恋爱。"女孩子们开始了自己陶醉的幻想，"他们坏坏的微笑总让我……"

胖夫人但笑不语。爱情就像是美酒，当你意识到它的甘醇之时，却也早已经为它迷醉。

*

*

"嗨！Tom！"香浓的黄油啤酒不禁让胖夫人多喝了几杯，她白白嫩嫩的脸庞上泛起了玫瑰色的红晕。"你也是来参加Minerva的生日聚会的吗？快进去吧，我想她一定在等你了！"

"不，谢谢。"几年的磨练让男孩成长为了一个彬彬有礼的少年——尽管依然寡言少语，"我在这里等就可以了，夫人。"

"嗯？怎么了？"胖夫人俯下身，"难道你们吵架了？"

男孩轻轻地摇摇头，"我只是觉得Gryffindor们不会喜欢我的出现。"

"我以为一年级以后你就学会不在乎别人的眼光了哪，年轻人！"胖夫人皱起了眉头，"何况Minerva也是Gryffindor，记得吗？你怎么从来不担心她讨厌你呢。"

"她不一样。"Tom Riddle的脸上露出了淡淡的微笑。

"每个人总以为自己的爱人和别人不一样。"胖夫人不以为然地耸了耸肩。

少年靠在墙上，双手环在胸前。"不，比起Gryffindor来说，我觉得Minerva和我才是同一类人。"

胖夫人挑了挑眉，没有掩饰自己的疑惑不解。

"Tom！"

也正在这个时候，休息室的门被推开了，欢笑嬉戏的声音随着女孩的出现溢出了房间。

"你为什么不进来呢，Tom？"女孩把双手插在腰间，她的身上还残留着闪烁的碎纸屑，头发上粘着些许啤酒的泡沫。

男孩扬起了一边的唇，抬手温柔地为她抹去了发梢上的泡沫——他最喜欢的就是Minerva深色的长发，胖夫人为自己不同凡响的洞察力感到自豪。"哦，看来Gryffindor们为了女学生会主席的生日一定违反了不少校规哪！"

Minerva涨红了脸，"我警告过他们不要做这样的事情的事情，可是Alastor……"

"生日快乐，Minerva！"胖夫人在一旁捂嘴偷笑，她当然认识Alastor Moody，她也碰巧知道Tom和那个高大的男孩因为"同一个原因"不喜欢对方。

Minerva的表情又放松了下来，但是红晕并没有完全褪去。"谢谢，Tom。"

男孩从口袋里掏出一个蓝色丝绒的盒子，"这个是给你的。"

当女孩接过盒子打开的时候，胖夫人也不禁发出了一声惊叹。

"哦！好漂亮的项链！"那是一条梨形的蓝宝石项链，旁边镶着一圈闪亮的碎钻。胖夫人恨不得能够钻出画框，亲手抚摸一下。"戴上它，Minerva！它一定非常适合你！"

"它……它……"女孩惊讶地看着这份礼物，然后又抬头看向Tom。"它很贵重，Tom！"

胖夫人知道女孩想说什么，Tom Riddle是整个Hogwarts公认的最有才华的学生，但同时他贫寒的出生也是公开的秘密。

"这是我母亲的遗物。"Tom说话时的音调总是冷静而平和，很少有人能够知道知道那是高超骗子才会有的伪装。"暑假的时候，我在孤儿院院长的办公室里找到的它。幸好，院长没有卖了它。"

"那我就更加不能要了。"女孩的眼神明显柔化了，"它一定对你很重要。"

"不，Minerva。"Tom拿起那条项链，走到了她的身后，"我希望你能拥有它。"

"可是……"

"因为只有你配得上它！"

*

*

"当男孩帮女孩戴上项链的时候，我发誓我在女孩的身旁看到了一道星辰般的光晕。"

"那一定是幸福的光芒吧。"女孩子们有点累了，把头枕在胖夫人的大腿上。

"他们之后一定就非常幸福了吧？"

胖夫人抚摸着她的卷发，"恐怕要让你们失望了。"

女孩们发出了错落的惊呼声，然后禀住呼吸听她继续往下。

"那是一个不祥的夜晚……对于整个Hogwarts或者魔法世界来说，都是不祥的。"

*

*

"嘿，姑娘！或许你没注意到，我已经等你很久了。"

女孩抬起头，迷惘地看着她。"什么？"

胖夫人翻了翻白眼，"口令！姑娘，口令！"

"是的，是的，口令……"Minerva低声喃喃，她皱紧了眉头使劲地揉着自己的太阳穴。可是片刻之后，她却无助地靠向身后的石墙。"对……对不起，夫人。我不记得口令是什么了。"

"怎么了，Minerva？"胖夫人倾身向前，关切地看着反常的女孩。

"没什么。"女孩使劲地摇着头，她咬着下唇似乎在隐忍着即将脱口而出的哭喊。

"是因为Tom吗？"胖夫人试探性地问道。

女孩猛地抬起头，双眼因为雾气而变得闪烁。"你为什么知道？"

"啊，这种事情……"胖夫人刚想要买弄一下自己在爱情这方面的经验丰富，却马上意识到现在不是时候。"他怎么了？"

"我也不知道。"女孩依然只是摇头，"我看见……我看见……可是怎么可能？！"

"他和别的女孩在一起？"胖夫人惊讶地问道。

女孩没有回答。

"如果是那样，就甩了他。"胖夫人相当严肃地对女孩点了点头，尽管她本人只把这个当成是安慰的一种形式。"欺骗女孩子的男人没有什么值得可惜的。"

女孩怔怔地看着她，眼神似乎却对焦在了某个更加遥远的地方。胖夫人始终没能知道可怜的孩子究竟遭受了怎样的打击。而那天晚上Minerva始终没能想起口令究竟是什么。她在Gryffindor塔楼外的坐了一整夜，但是也始终没有真正哭泣。

*

*

"然后女孩毕业了。在毕业前的那个夜晚男孩来找她……男孩也问她究竟出了什么事情，为什么总是躲着他。可是女孩只是告诉他自己太累了。"

"究竟发生了什么？！"一个心急的女孩子问道。"男孩子真的做了什么伤害她的事情吗？"

"或许是那姑娘自己爱上了别人。"另一个女孩子说道。

"不，据我所知那个女孩后来一直孤身一人。女孩毕业之后，我就再也没有见过那个男孩子了。"胖夫人缓缓地为这个故事收了尾。

"这根本不像是一个结局！"汲水女孩愤愤地说道，她有种上当受骗的感觉。

"可这就是人类的爱情。"胖夫人意味深长地看着她，"过程总是相当美好，可是结局……它比你能想象中的要糟糕百倍。"

胖夫人太了解这些年轻的女孩了，她们一旦目睹了爱情的美好就会对那东西产生不切实际的幻想。可是七情六欲，对于画像来说根本就是镜花水月。

午夜的钟声敲打了十二下，在盛大的聚会也终究是要落幕了。

胖夫人带着些许醉意回到了自己的画框，她的身边又恢复了夜晚该有的宁静。

"或许他曾经回来过。"她喃喃自语，可是立刻又对自己这样的观点感到迷惑不解。

*

*

"Mi……Minerva！"

"有什么事情吗，Quirinus？"Minerva转过身，透过那副方方正正的眼镜看向自己的同事。

"我说过很多次了，Quirrell教授！摘掉那可笑的头巾，那会让你帅气很多。"胖夫人忍不住再一次对年轻的DADA老师建议道。

"谢……我……"他有些笨拙地快步走到Minerva的身前，"这些表格是……是给您吗？"

"给我好了，谢谢。"Minerva教授拿过他递上来的资料。"还有什么事情吗？"

"我……我能问您一个问题吗？"Quirrell说道。

"什么？"变形课教授微微挑眉。

"您……您……为什么总是把头发盘起来？"胖夫人"扑哧"一笑。这个打扮古怪的小伙子莫非还打算给别人做形象辅导吗？

"有什么问题吗？"女教授严肃地皱起了眉头。

"我……我只是觉得你的头发很漂亮。"Quirrell称赞道。"盘起来实在太可惜了。"

他的后半句话难得地没有结巴，也同时触动了两位女士关于过往的些许回忆。

似乎过了很久，Minerva终于张开了嘴。"谢谢，Quirinus。很久没有人这样称赞我了……很久。"

*

*

"为什么那个傻乎乎的家伙会让我想到Tom哪？"胖夫人摇了摇头，"他们一点都不像。"

不，除了眼神。那种压抑的却又无法移开的眼神是胖夫人在Tom身上看到过的，尽管只是在最开始的那几年里。

"丛林密语。"一个低沉的嗓音拉回了胖夫人游走的思绪，她低头看见Gryffindor院长正好就站在自己的下面。

"哦，Minerva！"她突然感到有一点点的心虚，"这么晚了你怎么还过来？"

"我想去看看孩子们。"胖夫人注意到Minerva穿着自己的斗篷，她似乎是要外出。

"我想他们都睡了。"

"我只是想……最后确认一下。"她咬了咬下唇，这个习惯在她成为老师之后已经相当罕见了。

"出什么事请了吗，Minerva？"胖夫人柔声问道。

"不，没有……"

"告诉我，Minerva！告诉我，你不要总是装作什么事情也没有发生。"胖夫人有一点点地懊恼，这不仅仅是因为她的好奇没有得到满足。

"是的，不能再假装了……"Minerva低下头，轻声地重复着她的话。岁月无情地在她的脸上留下了痕迹，曾经圆润的脸庞如今却双颊凹陷。这就是人类，一个被喜怒哀乐所困扰的种群，一个会生老病死的种群，她始终默默关注着的种群。

"我要去见Tom。"突然，她抬起了头。

"真的吗？"胖夫人捂着自己的胸口，"他回来了？"

Minerva微微点了点头。胖夫人想她一定和自己一样在重新回忆着过往，或许还在幻想着一点点地将来。

"是的，他回来了。该结束这一切了。"

"别太倔强了，Minerva。"胖夫人再一次想要安慰她，"他回来找你一定是因为还爱着你。"

Minerva轻轻一笑，嘴唇的弧度中却透着些许无奈的自嘲。"也许吧。"

"一定是那样的。"胖夫人相当坚决地点了点头。

"你真是一个浪漫主义者。"

"不，亲爱的。"胖夫人温柔地反驳道，"我更热爱的是现实。"

"祝你好运，Minerva！"胖夫人挥了挥手绢，然后打开了Gryffindor休息室的门。

"谢谢。"McGonagall教授迈入了自己学院的属地，然后突然又想起了什么，回过头。

"再见，Cynthia。"

-fin-


End file.
